


Shovel Talk

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Privacy [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Big Brother Thor, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor decides it is his duty to act as Darcy's older brother with regards to Captain Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shovel Talk

Well this probably wouldn’t end well.

Steve fought every urge to turn tail and run. Off in the corner he could see Bucky, Natasha, and Sam watched gleeful as Thor approached him, a pensive look on his face.

“Captain, might I have a word with you?” Thor asked in his usual regal way.

“Sure, Thor, what’s up?” He replied, looking away from Bucky’s knowing smirk. 

“Perhaps we could go somewhere a bit more private?” Steve nodded, resisting his fight or flight instincts with every ounce of hard won control.

Steve followed Thor up to his floor and over to the kitchen counter.

“I’m sure you know why I have asked to speak with you?” Thor spoke up rummaging through the cabinets until he could produce a pair of goblets and a small tankard of what Steve assumed was Asgardian mead.

“I think I have a pretty good idea.”

“Darcy is a strong, willful woman, whom I think of as a sister.” Thor said as he filled the two goblets. He slid one across the counter to Steve and kept one for himself.

“I am aware of that, yes.” Steve took a sip from the goblet.

“Excellent, then you know that should any harm, physical or emotional, come to Lady Darcy, I shall bring the full weight of Mjölnir down upon you with every ounce of vengeance I can muster.” he took a much bigger sip from his own goblet. Steve watched the older man for a moment before;

“I take it you don’t want me to let Darcy known we’ve had this discussion?”

“Oh of course. If Darcy finds out she will use the full power of her lightening box on me.” He lifted his goblet. “Now, let us celebrate the coming together of two of my closest friends.” With a shy smile Steve lifted his own goblet in reply.

(A few hours later found Darcy trying not to laugh as Steve attempted to make it to bed with his head spinning and a red glow to his cheeks. If she had to call Bucky to help her get him the rest of the way, no one said anything to him.)


End file.
